bctaitefandomcom-20200213-history
BubbleDragonix
BubbleDragonix '''is a senior Big Canvas user dating back to even before the BC apocalypse happened around the summer of 2014. They are well known for staying on Big Canvas 24/7. However, no one has actually witnessed this first hand so it is but a legend. His style can vary from fierce semirealism to a cute, chibi, simplistic, anime style. Also gay. All the gay. ufufufu. '''Bio BubbleDragonix '''is a HIgh School Junior in American school standards. They're pretty lazy when it comes to art, therefore they have many WIPs that should be finished. When he isn't lazing about, he's fanboying over yaoi, sports anime, or both; gay sports anime. Known OTPs consists of KuroTsuki, HiJack, MikaYuu, and BillDip. Bubs also has a preference for pronouns of He/Him or They/Them. '''Appearance BubbleDragonix '''is seen to have a mess of red short hair with black/brown roots. For now anyways. It is unknown when they decide to change it. As for the ever changing hair colors, they also have slightly pronounced panda eyes. Aside from those, he's usually seen to always wear hoodies and jackets over baggy shirts as well as black jeans. '''Personality Bubs '''is very laid back. They're shy at times when their friends aren't around. However, he's always up for new friends and gets easily excited over the simplest of things perking his interests(gay and friends). They are also very motivational towards others and always try to cheer them up when they're down. Bubble is the kind of person to sky rocket to concern when their friends seem even the least bit out of it, and will try to cheer them up as much as they can with even the smallest of things. Even though they try so hard to make others happy, they forget about themselves sometimes until it's too late. On these occasions it usually leads to silent break downs in the middle of the night as well as self hatred. Even through these bad times though, they seek comfort in one they call Ed. '''Relationships * EdwardElric/EdwardDorito One of Bubs closest friends he has met on BC. They have an ongoing joke about being boyfriends which led to Ed becoming Dr4g0nl0rd's son in law because of it. Edward is very special to Bubble even though the distance physically between them is about 9,429miles. * Dr4g0nl0rd Also one of Bubble's close friends. Bubble refers to Dragon as mom, otherwise known as dragon mom because of the high concern she showed while Bubble was ill. They share a close friendship as well as many gay oc ships. High suspicion she ships Bub x Ed. * Miyakodesu Bubs has only met Miyako recently, however he cares very much for her. They both share an interest for haikyuu and are haikyuu trash. Miyako is Bubs' Bara Knight in shining Pink Armor while Bubs is the Dragon Prince with broken wings locked in a tower. * Aletheia Ale is one of Bubble's precious kouhai. They decided and surprisingly agreed upon this when they both figured out they surprisingly live only 30 minutes away from each other and in the same city. * ToxicGhoul Bubble has known Toxic for awhile, however they got closer some months ago when Bubs was concerning like a mother hen over her. Now Toxic is one of Bubble's close friends as well. * Nighthounds Bubble met Night over a year ago, almost when he first started BC. They were just "hi" buddies at first but got closer the day they decided to make a kik chat with Drowning and a few others as well. * Drowning Another one of their close friends. Same story as Nighthounds, however they had a mutual friend from a different app so Bubble knew vaguely about him beforehand. Trivia * gaygaygaygaygay. Did i say gay. * Bubble is a hardcore Fudanshi * They're currently 16 * He has a thing for sports anime and gays * Surprise he's actually pansexual